1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to travelling toothbrushes and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such travelling toothbrushes for giving respective recesses for receiving a toothpaste tube and disposable razor head and means for mounting the razor head to the handle of a toothbrush and thereby selectively using the travelling toothbrush for brushing one's teeth or shaving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, several types of travelling toothbrushes with toothpaste which can be preferably carried by users while travelling on business, tour, camping or climbing have been proposed and used. In typical travelling toothbrushes with toothpaste, the toothpaste is provided in the handle of the toothbrush. That is, a toothpaste tube free from a cap may be received in the handle of the toothbrush and squeezed by an extruder to apply the toothpaste onto the brushes. Alternatively, the toothpaste may be directly contained in the hollow handle of the toothbrush which is also provided with an extruder. The toothpaste contained in the handle of the toothbrush is extruded by the extruder and applied to the brushes prior to using the toothbrush for brushing one's teeth. However, each of the above travelling toothbrushes has a problem in that the toothpaste remains in the paste outlet of the toothbrush handle and is hardened when the toothbrush is not used for a lengthy period of time, so that the toothpaste can not be smoothly extruded when the toothbrush is reused. Another problem of the above travelling toothbrush resides in that the toothpaste may be hardened at the bottom of the brushes and thereby cause the toothbrush to be unsanitary due to the propagation of germs in the brushes.